


Daddy's Girl

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-26
Updated: 2005-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Ha, you're wrong about that, Leo wanted to scream but didn't bother.





	Daddy's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Daddy's Girl**

**by:** Montiese

**Character(s):** CJ Cregg and Leo McGarry  
**Pairing(s):** Leo/CJ  
**Category(s):** Drama  
**Chapter(s):** 1  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** Ha, you're wrong about that, Leo wanted to scream but didn't bother.  
**Written:** 2005-08-22  


“Leo?”

He looked up from his hands and at the face of his senior assistant. It was almost 10:30…he really wanted to go home. Not that there was anything to go home to. CJ was on a trip to Helena with the President. It was a trip her deputy Henry could have gone on, but she insisted. He missed her already.

“Yeah?”

“Tal Cregg is here.”

“Where?”

“Standing in the waiting area.”

“Please, tell me you're joking.”

“I wouldn’t even attempt. He really is here Leo.”

What the hell was he doing here? Shouldn’t he be in Dayton fly-fishing or sticking pins in the cupi-doll Leo was sure he made in his son-in-law’s image.

“OK, show him in. Please bring me a glass of water.”

“Is a bottle OK?”

“Yeah.”

Margaret left the room and his father-in-law came in.

“Leo.” He stretched his arm out.

“Tal, I truly cannot hide my surprise.”

They shared a firm handshake before Tal sat across from him. Margaret was back with a bottle of Aquafina.

“Can I get something for you Mr. Cregg?” she asked.

He shook his head and Margaret left the room. Leo knew her well enough to know her ear was plastered to the door.

“What can I do for you Tal?” he asked.

“Well, my wife and I decided to come to DC for a long weekend. You know, take in the sights and see the nation’s capital. She would love nothing more than to meet the President.”

“I'm sorry but the President is in Montana. He will be going to the farm in Manchester directly after. CJ is with him…I am not expecting her back until late tomorrow afternoon.”

“I know. CJ always calls me from Air Force One. It’s cute for the both of us. That is why I am here.”

Leo looked at the older man as he sipped his water. Tal Cregg would be 70 this year and CJ would go to her brother Kevin’s house in Napa for the celebration. Her husband would not be with her. He wanted to be, but his relationship with her family was tentative at best. Also, he had a lot of work to do…it was time to kick the reelection into high gear.

“I want to know how things are with you and Claudia Jean.” Tal said.

“Fine. Is there some indication otherwise?”

“I'm sure she wouldn’t tell me.”

“Well forgive me but neither would I. I don’t know why you are here Tal. Is something wrong with CJ? Tell me something.”

“She is fine. I want to know about your relationship.”

“We’re married and it is personal.”

Tal sighed.

“Why are you married? You have to know I was not overly fond of the union.”

“I heard something. You walked CJ down the aisle and she was appreciative. It meant so much to her.”

“I always imagined CJ would marry a lawyer or a doctor…maybe even a teacher. Not a man 2 decades her senior who puts his work above all else and has an addiction to alcohol and pills.”

“Well Tal, minus the booze and pills as far as I know, most little girls marry their daddies.”

“Touché. I wanted more for Claudia than me, certainly more than you. Tell me how you did it.”

“I am very offended by the entire course of this conversation. Did you travel all these miles to tell me I'm not good enough for your daughter?”

“I came here to understand. Claudia Jean says that she loves you and that’s it. I wanted to talk man to man.”

Leo took a deep breath, sipping his water.

“I am head over heels in love with your daughter and I definitely don’t feel the need to justify it to you. Times will be tough for us, CJ and I both know that. One thing that will never change is how I feel about her.”

“CJ has been surrounded by men her entire life. Her mother died when she was just a little girl. She doesn’t have many female friends because she has a male tendency…that’s my fault. But she is still a female.”

“I hope you are not about to say something sexist.” Leo replied.

Tal shook his head.

“She buries her feelings when she’s angry or upset. She pretends to take things in stride when they cut her deep. Mostly she’s stubborn, and will never admit to being wrong. She’ll argue her point into the ground.”

Leo knew all of these things. He’s gone 16 rounds with CJ and in the end took the TKO. Sometimes he took the KO; if CJ was angry enough she might throw punches. It had only happened a few times but it had happened.

“Our marriage was not a mistake and I won't have you stand in my face and declare it so. I would lay down my life for that woman; I love her so much. I don't understand the point of this conversation…I am very tired and very busy.”

“Children, that’s the point. My daughter has always wanted to be a mother.”

Ha, you're wrong about that, Leo wanted to scream but didn’t bother. CJ changed her mind about children daily, but she and Leo decided after her 36th birthday it was time to try before it was too late. She told him there would be no temperature taking, egg timers, or experimental gestures. They were both declared healthy, and if it happened then it happened. If not, then they had each other. Leo desired to give her a baby more than anything.

“We’ve talked about it.” He told Tal.

“Have you thought about the possibility of her being a widow with a small child to raise? Possibly more than one child? Or her having to take care of you and her babies.”

“I am 56, not 86. My health is fine, though I have to thank you for your unwavering concern. I'm not saying this in a rude way, but please get to the point. You can imagine the long day I've had.”

His phone rang; he answered it without looking at the display.

“Yeah.”

“You sound tense…you're still at the White House?”

“Yeah. Hi baby.”

There was no point in lowering his voice or trying to be secretive. Her father was a few feet away. Anyway, he was not going to pretend that she was not on the phone. This was bordering on ridiculous.

“Go home Leo. I'm sure the world will still be crumbling tomorrow.”

“It will. But what am I going home to?”

“Don’t. I’ll be home tomorrow and I refuse to get emotional.”

“Yeah. Look baby, could you call me back in a half hour or so. In fact, let me call you back. I'm spinning plates here.”

“OK.”

“Claudia Jean.” His voice was tender. “I'm not trying…”

“I know. Call me back; I don’t care what time it is. I love you Leo.”

“I love you too. Bye.”

Leo hung up the phone. He looked at his father-in-law.

“Where are you staying Tal?”

“The Hilton. We’ll have dinner with Claudia tomorrow and then go home. You're welcome too Leo. My daughter tells me you're not coming to the birthday party.”

“Work obligations. For some strange reason everyone has seen fit to take that weekend off. Someone has to mind the store. I do wish I could be there.”

“I'm sure. Look, it seems as if we are always going to agree to disagree concerning my daughter.”

“Did you gather that from the past 20 minutes of cryptic conversation? Because I certainly did not.” Leo replied.

“Well I don’t think you're good enough for her and will hurt her and you don’t so that’s disagreeing.”

“May I be frank?”

“Of course.”

“I am not good enough for her; and we are going to hurt each other. One thing I can promise you though, no one will ever love her as much as I do. When that’s all we have we cling to it.”

Tal did not think that was good enough. Who did Leo McGarry think he was to rob his daughter of the best years of her life?

“Why do you hate me so much?” Leo asked. “Is there someone you want to see in my place or is it just personal? This is not some misplaced affection for Mike Kerrigan or Toby Ziegler is it?”

Tal shook his head.

“As a man Leo, I respect the hell out of you. You have a law degree; you served your country, beat two unbelievable addictions, and got the dark horse elected. It will make an excellent biography and HBO movie….they could have Martin Sheen play you. Possibly Donald Sutherland.”

“He’s too tall.” Leo replied. “I always thought Jude Law could play a young me; I had the golden boy look.”

“Who?”

“Nevermind. You were saying?”

“As a man, you're fine with me. Excellent at your job and a very accomplished individual. I just don’t think you are right for my daughter. You’ve lived your life, made your mistakes and taken your lumps. CJ deserves to travel down a smoothly paved road.”

“There is no such thing, particularly for White House Press Secretary. And what right do you have to say what is right and wrong for CJ.”

“You are also her boss and I seriously don’t like that.”

“Hit a bit too close to home there Tal? Aren’t you currently married to CJ’s high school English teacher?”

“Molly and I did not work together.” Tal reasoned.

“You certainly were not strangers on a train either. I would love to continue this conversation but I need to say goodnight to my wife and finish up some loose ends before I go home.” Leo stood. “Maybe we can finish this at dinner tomorrow.”

“I'm done.” Tal stood also, shaking Leo’s hand. “I look forward to seeing you and my daughter tomorrow and it is unfortunate that you will not be able to make it to Napa.”

“Yeah, I am sure there will be a moment of silence for an absence.” Leo could not bite back the comment before it slipped from his lips. He sighed. “Thank you. Goodnight Tal.”

“Goodnight. You may have a daughter someday Leo…you may understand.”

“I do have a daughter; I don’t understand at all.”

His father-in-law walked out and Margaret walked in.

“Are you alright?” she asked.

“Yeah. Please bring me whatever headache medicine you can get your hands on. I have to call my wife.”

“OK.”

Leo took a deep breath, sipping his water. For the first time in a long time he wanted it to be a scotch on the rocks. Damn, he really needed CJ. He pressed one on his cell phone.

“Hi.”

“Did I wake you?”

“I was waiting for you to call back. What’s the matter honey?”

“Your father was here when you called. We were in the middle of something, but I did not mean to brush you off CJ.”

He thought of lying to her, but what would have been the point. She had that thing, where she could see right through him…read him like a book.

“What is my father doing in DC? Is he alright?”

“Yeah. He said Molly has never been so they came. He wants to go out to dinner with us tomorrow night, since I can't be in Napa for his birthday.”

“Did you two have a fight?” CJ asked.

“No baby, no. Hey, everything is fine. It is so good to hear your voice; I do miss you.”

“I’ll be back tomorrow. There is no time to miss me.”

“I have to sleep alone tonight; don’t tell me there is no time to miss you. What about you Claudia Jean, have you charmed the locals?”

“Well, someone screamed out CJ is hot when we got off Air Force One. That felt good, though it has nothing on the freaks that follow Josh.”

“Those women are insane.” Leo replied.

“Why did my father come to see you tonight Leo?”

“I don’t know baby.”

“You don’t know? What did you talk about?”

“Martin Sheen could play me in the movie of my life…possibly Donald Sutherland.”

“Donald Sutherland is too tall. I'm being serious. You don’t have to keep it from me.”

“He just dropped by to say hello, hoped I could finagle Molly a meeting with the President. He said he was sorry I would not be in Napa. You should go to bed baby…the rally tomorrow is important.”

“Yeah. I love you, and I don’t think I am not going to grill my father when I get home.”

“I expect nothing less. Since he hates me and you hate Molly I am expecting dinner to be a lot of fun.”

He nearly said that things of that nature tested his sobriety but bit his tongue. Jokes about falling off the wagon always brought CJ to tears. She could never explain why but that was not a subject to be joked about.

“I’ll have a few drinks for you Leopold.” CJ replied. “Lift some weights because you’ll need your strength to carry six feet of dead weight home.”

Leo laughed.

“That’s what Lewis is for. It does not seem at all fair that you get to make drunkard jokes and I don’t.” he said.

“Hmm. Rule #627 for being married to CJ: the rules do not apply to me.”

“Rule #9 for being married to Leo: tickling gets me what I want.” Leo replied.

“You better not.” She laughed and Leo missed her more than he thought humanly possible.

“God I love your laugh…I should always be there when you laugh. We better end this right now.”

“OK. See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah. Sweet dreams Claudia Jean; I love you.”

“I love you too. Goodnight Leo.”


End file.
